


Stasis

by camshaft22



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Disney Canon, Dreams and the Dreaming, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, References to Canon Death, Rogue Squadron (Star Wars), Wedge's responsibility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/pseuds/camshaft22
Summary: We all have a choice.





	Stasis

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything except my car. 
> 
> Thanks thedarlingone for everything.

He drew breath. There were noises outside. He drew another breath. That must’ve woken him. The noises. Why were they there? He opened his eyes to glance around. He was in bed. Force, he was in bed. His eyes slid shut. That was good. It was good right? He drew the covers tighter around him, trying to relax again. He was warm. He felt so heavy. 

"Rise and shine, Veggies," a man's voice said from nearby.

“I may shoot Myri for telling you about that,” he grumbled. “No.” 

A hand poked him in the shoulder. "Yes."

“Why are you so mean? It’s warm. You should join me instead.”

Warm lips pressed against his, and a hand fondly ruffled his hair. "Maybe later. Get up, sleepyhead."

“You make a very tempting offer, Hobbie,” Wedge said as he opened his eyes and sat up. He felt his chest ache all of sudden at seeing him. Hobbie… He felt like he forgot something. “Hey. Where are we?” 

"On leave. Don't you remember?"

Wedge shook his head and scooted out of the bed, bracketing his legs around where Hobbie was standing and wrapping his arms around the tall pilot’s waist. “I feel like I haven’t seen you,” he muttered. The scent of caf hit him then drifted away. “Is that caf?”

Hobbie nuzzled a kiss into Wedge's hair. "Caf is for pilots who get up."

“I’m awake now. Is that not enough?” Wedge asked, glancing up at him and giving him his best grin. 

Hobbie gave him a long-suffering look. "I have your favorite flatcakes for breakfast," he offered. A slight smile curled his full lips. "_And_, if you get up, I'll kiss you again."

“Force,” Wedge said as he nudged Hobbie out of his way and stood. “You drive a hard bargain, Lt. Klivian. There. Is that to your satisfaction?” 

"Very much so," Hobbie said. He took Wedge's shoulders in his hands, leaned down, and kissed Wedge long and thoroughly.

Wedge kissed him back, suddenly feeling a longing so intense he wanted to cry. He hugged him closer, hoping whatever it was that it went away. 

Finally, Hobbie pulled back from the kiss. "Caf in the other room," he said temptingly.

“Ugh,” Wedge said, grabbing his hand and walking towards the other room. He wasn’t really hungry but wanted to just… be here. “Thanks. For breakfast. My treat tomorrow.” Wedge felt a stab of cold as his eyes went wide and all he could see was the outline of his cockpit and endless white. His breath was ragged in his ears as he felt himself hanging limp. He gasped and was back with Hobbie. Wedge paused and looked around. What?

Hobbie frowned and gave Wedge an odd look, as if studying him for a moment, then blinked. His expression became confused. "Wedge, you okay?"

“I think…” Wedge trailed off. He looked up at him. “I’m glad you’re here.” 

Hobbie gave him another rare smile. "I'm glad we're here together. What prompts this sudden outpouring of affection?" He leaned in for another kiss.

Wedge kissed him then pulled back. “I’m not sure. Everything feels like… Like I can’t say it enough. Sorry,” he said, flushing. “Kinda silly, huh?” 

"I don't think it's silly at all," Hobbie said gently. "There are some things you can never say enough."

Wedge nodded and held his arms. The scene changed in front of his eyes as he hung suspended in liquid. Bacta? But it was so cold. Too cold. Everything was suddenly so cold. He gasped and found himself watching a holo movie, leaning against Hobbie’s chest. 

Was he going insane?

"No, you're not going insane," Hobbie said, as if answering his thoughts.

Wedge pulled away and looked at him. “What?” 

Hobbie met his gaze evenly. "You aren't going insane," he repeated. "You just think you are. Your mind hasn't processed what's actually happening."

He shook his head. “It’s bad, isn’t it?” he asked. “That’s why you’re here.” 

He felt Hobbie shrug. "You might say that," Hobbie replied. "Good, bad… what do they mean, really? But you have a choice to make."

“They’re usually a strong suit of mine but I guess you know that,” Wedge said. “I don’t… I don’t know yet.”

"I certainly do know that," Hobbie said wryly. "For you, there's always a right and a wrong choice. Good and evil are very objective qualities in your mind. If something is bad, it's bad. But right now…" He trailed off.

Wedge grinned then went serious. “It’s neither, isn’t it? No right or wrong choice?” He didn’t know where he was or what this was. But Hobbie was here. That wasn’t so bad. 

"No right or wrong," Hobbie said. "No dark or light. Only rest or action. A free choice."

Wedge studied him. “I’ve really missed you,” he said quietly. Wedge closed his eyes. “I’ve missed you a lot.” 

"You can stay here with me," Hobbie replied, stroking Wedge's hair gently with one hand.

Wedge nodded and looked at him. He felt warm tears roll down his cheeks as he made his choice. “I think we both know I won’t. I’m sorry.” 

Hobbie nodded sadly, accepting Wedge's decision. "I'll see you eventually."

Wedge surged up and kissed him. “I will see you. You can’t get rid of me that easy. I’ll find you again.” 

Hobbie returned the kiss, gentle and lingering. "It'll be a while," he said, his expression soft and bittersweet. "Longer than you think. But I'll be waiting."

“I love you, my thundercloud,” Wedge said. “I love you.” 

Hobbie leaned his forehead against Wedge's and squeezed his hand. "I love you too, Veggies," he murmured softly. "I love you forever."

Wedge squeezed back and closed his eyes. He took a breath. Everything felt heavy and sore. He took another breath and opened his eyes again. Wedge let out a quiet moan. Everything hurt. “Kriff,” he whispered. Wedge didn’t want to move.

"Wedge?" That wasn't Hobbie's voice. Wedge didn't want to turn and try to see who it was. "Wedge?" the voice said again, and Wes leaned into his field of view. "You finally awake, buddy?"

“I think so. Will you judge me harshly if I wish I wasn’t?” Wedge asked. 

Wes snorted and shook his head. "Nah, you were pretty beat up. There was a lot of bacta, but the medics say you're still gonna be stuck in bed for a while." His grin faltered for a moment. "Frankly, from what they were saying, I-- I'm kind of surprised you made it. They didn't think you'd…" He gestured awkwardly at his head.

Wedge closed his eyes and frowned. “I had someone watching out for me,” he said quietly and reopened his eyes. “But for better or worse, I’m still here.”

FIN


End file.
